Secrets and Brothers
by kathythekiwi
Summary: Bella has survived the nomads and now it's her birthday. The Cullens go overboard with the party enough for a kareoke contest. Edward sings very specific songs for Bella to hear. They give hints on the Cullens leaving forever. Bella runs away to Florida..


**NEW STORY!! but read my other ones too! Yay~ I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, also this will be the only time I will say it not throughout the chapters.**

summary: When Edward left Bella, before they had a good night. Then after 15 years of searching Bella is a singer at a restaurant/bar. What she finds.....well is heartbreaking.

Bella's POV (Before Edward left)

At Cullen's house...

UGH! My birthday is today. That means one year older than Edward. I hate it.. but instead of avoiding this horrific event Alice insisted on a party. A big one. The _whole_ school was coming. Rosalie did my make-up and hair. Rose and I were best friends now! And Alice is closer than ever. I get to spend ETERNITY with these people~ How lucky am I? But Edward is still hesitant.... I hope they don't leave.

"BELLA! Stop moving or your hair will come out wrong!"

"KAY ROSE YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!!!"

_2 hours of torture later......_

"Okay! Open your eyes!"

I opened them, and gasped. Right there where I was there was a goddess sitting there....so umm... where was I?

"Hey Rose whose that in the mirror?"

"You silly. I gotta go get ready now." She smiled and walked away.

"Hey Rose, thanks."

"Your welcome." I heard that from the closet.

I smiled and so did the goddess, it was me! My hair was half up and it ended in my waves with light curls. Now time for Alice...

"MAKE-UP NOW!" she read my mind...I thought that was Edward?

"Okay."

She did my make-up light and silvery. I liked it and I didn't have too much.

"Thank you Alice!"

"Okay your dress is a midnight blue strapless and is a little tight on your curves, but sways down and ends at your knees. It's hanging in the closet."

"Um okay THANK YOU AL-ICE!" I sang hehehehe I was giddy though. Edward will be with me soon!

I saw it. Simply it was AMAZING on me! EEK! Wait! Shoes, what shoes did she get me? And expensive jewelery?

Just then Alice came to my side glowing in a green dress with ½ _inch_ straps holding up her dress. Rose came in with a blood red cocktail dress. You think they couldn't be more gorgeous... WRONG. So wrong, I was standing like an idiot with my mouth hanging open.

They laughed and said that they got me a silver necklace, with a heart hanging in emerald.

"Why?"

"Because silly, it's your birthday. The silver will match your make-up and the emerald will remind you of Edward."

"But his eyes are _topaz."_

"His eyes _were_ emerald though."

"Why not a midnight blue stone?"

"Because I like the color GREEN!"

"Okay...."

The music started and Alice put me in silver flats. CUTE!

I walked down the stairs, with the my girls at my side just in case I falls. I didn't, which was good cause everyone was staring at me.

Then I went down to see Edward gawking at me and the same with Jasper and Emmet with Alice and Rosalie. I smiled widely.

Edward was in a blue shirt, sleeves rolled up and black tie and pants. MY MAN WAS HAWT AND HE WAS MINE!

"Happy Birthday beautiful. I see you got my present." Crooked smile

"That was you? Awe thanks!"

Just then Emmet's voice was heard everywhere.

"Okay peeps! Having a good night?!?!"

There were a lot of whoops and yeahs!

"Okay now settle down, anyways happy birthday Bella! You are now an adult.... I guess, but you'll still be my little klutzy sister. Anyways, we're going to have a karaoke and the winner gets a special dance with the Birthday girl!"

"Now just go on and tell me the song and we'll put on the music, without words. You have to sing the whole song everybody ready?!!"

"YEAH!"

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry love," Edward lifted up my chin, "I'll win just for you." He kissed my forehead and started to wait in line.

Mike Newton was up and he was singing Viva La Vida. AHHH!!! my ears! I think Jake could sing this better, but he's been avoiding me and looks tired always, but the strange thing is that he's like growing taller and bigger everyday!

Tyler and Eric we're singing a duet of a rap song and then they tripped.... then walked away. Maybe they had too much soda.

Jessica, Angela, and Lauren went up. They sang Better Off by Ashlee Simpson.

Alice and Rosalie went up to sing untouched by The Veronicas.

Finally it was Edward's turn.

(Leavin' by Jesse McCartney)

"Alright I wrote this song just for you Bella."

_Hey baby girl  
I've been watching you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say_

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never to come back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more them gray skies  
Girl we flyin on a g-5, g-5  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again...  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that

Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out  
Man I'll put my money money where my mouth is  
Cause you the baddest little thing that I've ever seen  
So ima ask you one time if you got a man

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more them gray skies  
Girl we flyin on a g-5, g-5  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again...  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that

Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Just tell him to the left left left  
Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Cause we gone & we gone & we gone  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you need to tell him...

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more gray skies  
Girl we flyin on a g-5, g-5  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again...  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that 

I started crying, cause was he really going to leave me?

"Well now, Mr. My show off-y brother what would you like to do?"

"I want to dance with Bella, but I wrote another song, on piano."

I looked down, but the whole house was filled with my lullaby (River flows in you by Yiruma). I looked around to see couples pair up to dance. Then it ended.

"Got anymore? Cause these songs are REALLY GOOD!"

He smiled wide and looked at me, I nodded and he went on. I just stared at his beautiful face. It was glowing so brilliantly.

(Staring out of the rain by Jesse McCartney)

"This one's for you Bella"

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back  
Like a wake-up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere..  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

CHORUS  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live girl  
My world...  
Has twice as many stars in the sky

It's all right. I survived. I'm alive again.  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life? What's the use?  
If you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone...  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes

REPEAT CHORUS  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live girl(you live)  
My world(my world)  
Has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live..I live

Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've givin' me  
Always...

REPEAT CHORUS  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help(when no one else can help)  
Because you live girl  
My world (My World)  
Has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live girl(girl you live)

My world  
Has everything I need to survive  
because you live... I live, I live

"No." Alice came over. "Bella what's wrong?"

"No..."

"Bella, love what's wrong?" Edward was next to me.

"You." I ran out the door without any shoes and drove away. I stole my new car. It was a gift from Esme and Carlisle yesterday, a black Audi, the newest one out.

I left in tears, going anywhere. I couldn't stand it, I just loved him so much and he was going to leave me, ALIVE! After everything we went to.....

_Bella had memories of them talking at the hospital, the James incident, every time they went out or he snuck in her room to help her sleep. . . . _

I drove on and on, it must have been days of constant driving.

"Where am I?"

The GPS then spoke to me....

"You are in Jacksonville, Florida."

"HOLY CRAP IT TALKED! BUT I'M IN JACKSONVILLE!?!?!"

Well I did fill up the gas tank a lot. My eyes were still puffy.  
I went up on the cliff of the nearest beach. I didn't decide anything, so Alice couldn't see me now. I wasn't going to jump. Even, if he was going to leave me, Edward would commit suicide and everyone else would be sad. I don't want to cause any trouble.

I looked at my cell phone. 100 missed calls. . . All of them were from people of Forks. I went back to the main scream only to sob cry after. The picture was of Edward looking down at me and smiling his crooked smile. It was the time we had our first kiss in the meadow.

Strong arms restrained me and I look to find a handsome face next to mine.

"Hello, what are you doing here?"

"Who a-are you?"

"Well I'm Hunter Dwyer, I saw you here and you looked pretty bad so I came here to comfort you."

"WAIT! Hunter _Dwyer?"_

He laughed. Then I noticed his features, black hair and grayish, crystal blue eyes. So beautiful.

"Yes, well my father is getting married soon, but I live here alone."

"I know you! Phil is marrying my mom!"

"OH! That's so cool!" He smiled with perfect white teeth! It was perfect against his perfect tan, dark, but light....

"I remember, wait don't you live in Forks?"

The pain rushed back.

"Not anymore... I uh... ran away."

"Tell me about it." He said with compassionate eyes.

"Listen you can come over to my place and we'll talk, you look tired. I walked though..."

"Oh w-well I um... brought my car."

He looked over to my Audi.

"WHOA! THIS CAR IS SOOOO COOL! IT'S THE NEWEST ONE OUT NOW! NOT EVEN IN THE U.S. YET!"

"Oh well, it was a birthday present on my birthday a few days ago."

"Oh well Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks." Hunter could lighten the mood so easily, like some people I knew. I just wanted to smile at him all day long.

"Wait, you live alone?"

"Yeah, mom died and dad's traveling with your mom. I decided to stay here, since it's so nice. You see that beach house there?" He pointed to a mansion with glass as two walls. It was on high ground and their were solar panels on the roof.

"WHOA!"

"Yeah, that was my birthday present, it was just a few days ago too!"

"When?"

"September 13."

"ME TOO! Wow our parents are getting married, but you know we have the same birthday, it's like we're fraternal twins!"

"Well let's talk more when we get home, geez I didn't know you had so much energy left."

"Here." He handed me his sweatshirt since I was still wearing my dress. I blushed and took it. It smelled like lilies? Weird for a guy.

We walked over to my Audi and I let him drive to his house. He was so excited, like a kid, but mature and controlling. It all just seemed too perfect that I felt he was hiding something. He said we could talk, but what about? That my boyfriend was a vampire and he was going to leave with his family for my safety? That my childhood friend is avoiding me, for a supernatural reason that Edward is trying to warn me about? Well maybe, he is my new brother after all or not really, so I guess my new almost brother!

I turned to look at him.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you though."

"Shoot"

"I'm........"

**hahahaha Read the next chapter!**


End file.
